Fresh Restart
by heavy5comando
Summary: I know the title might sound a bit cliche, but this is my first story for this fanfic, its during the time of shoobsville where new allies are formed, old friendships are torn and new romance found.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**To some of you who know this show or not try to check out the episode Living in Shooblivion.**

Norrisville high is under siege by what appears to be a robotic German Shepard and the ninja is having one hell of a hard time trying to beat it if it wasn't for everyone else yelling "Shoob!" At him, he struggles trying to fight off the robot dog but every time he attempts to get back up all he sees is "Shoob!" in his vision giving the robot the opportunity to grab the ninja and toss him around hitting either the walls, ceiling or right into the seats and tables "What…. Is… happening?!" the ninja says trying to get up again seeing the only word on his face "Gotta stop….. Robot Dog!" he says exhausted trying to swing his sword at his canine rival, then the dog grabs him by the right foot only this time its teeth actually pierce through as he lets out a painful scream to the horror of everyone who then stop chanting as the ninja is thrown towards the other side of the room hitting the wall and sliding onto the ground "Ouch! Now that's got to hurt" says viceroy "Yes! Yes! That's it Lance, destroy the ninja!" McFist yells, exhausted the ninja attempts his smoke bomb escape only for his left hand to be grabbed by its jaws dropping his smoke bombs creating a massive stink fog, because of this the robo-dog lets go and looks around "Oh come on!" McFist complains "Switching to scent mode" says viceroy, it switches to scent mode but can't due to the stench fog "Looks like that's not working either" the scientist explains as McFist slams his robotic arm on the table "Come on Lance find him!" as the ninja tries to walk out of the fight even with a broken leg he accidently trips and causing the dog to perk up and spot the ninja's figure through the fog and is about to lunge until it is struck by a sword to the nose and staggers back to look around, the ninja gets back up only to fall back down, but someone grabs him by his shoulders "I got ya!" the mysterious figure says as he clears his vision to see who caught him, then another figure lands next to his savior "Get him out of here now!" the other figure says as he is dragged out through the hole in the wall and sees the one dragging him is none other than the captain of the dancing fish Morgan! Just then S. Ward Smith comes towards them "I might not see but you're in bad shape, quick bring him to my class room!" he says leaving Morgan confused "Wait what!" "No time to explain, let's hope he can deal with that mangy mutt!" he replies as both Smith and Morgan carry him to the metal shop classroom.

Just as they leave the fog finally disperses and soon the figure is revealed to be a tall (around six-foot nine), Ninja like person only he wears a Samurai like vest, fingerless gloves, black ninja uniform under him, Japanese style combat boots, a belt with a Japanese symbol on it, is holding two ninja swords, long silver some of it sticking out in the front looking like its covering his left eye and a long ponytail that reaches his upper back and has a ninja mask covering only his mouth and his eyes are staring directly at the robotic dog in a menacing but strict way leaving everyone either nervous or shocked in awe "Okay who the heck is this guy?" Hannibal asks "He kind of looks like the ninja only taller" viceroy says "and more scary like" McFist adds, at the school all are confused (even Howard) onto who is this guy and where is the ninja "Whoa who is this mysterious guy?" announces Heidi, then the dog leaps towards him as the ninja steps to the side letting the dog hit a wall it gets back up attempting again only to miss it tried again a third time just as it leaps the ninja steps to the side only this time he has his sword ready and when the dog misses and lands on its feet it realizes something was wrong, its right front leg slowly breaks off! "What the What!" McFist yells "I didn't even see that!" says viceroy, the robo-fog tries to attack again only for the ninja to jump onto the air, land on top of it and strike his sword on the robots tail, making it angry as it attempts again only to have both of its back legs cut clean off and no one even saw him move as if he just teleported from one spot to the other "No! Stop hurting my Lance!" Hannibal cries out in panic, after the last strike the ninja lands on the table in front of the scarf center looking towards the two hosts with a chilling glare leaving them scared in their seats, he then gets off the table and walks towards the now mangled robot canine and puts his foot on its snout "You are all a disgrace!" he says in a strict tone leaving the room silent "All he is trying to do is save your meaningless lives and this is how you repay him! What happened to the generations of respect and honor, why would people do this to their resident champion" he then turns to face everyone "you're lucky he escaped just as I showed up, otherwise he would've been massacred on the spot by this wretched excuse of man's best friend" he points his sword towards the dog then crouches down to the dogs eye level "I know what you are trying to do, I know who you work for and the next time this sort of thing happens I will find you and I will end your pathetic life" he says to the dog and slowly plunges his sword onto the dog's head causing it to whimper and cry leaving everyone shocked as he slowly mercilessly kills it while whispering "Shhhhh" "No! No! Noooooo!" yells McFist viceroy is left stunned at the sight, then silence he removes his sword and places it back to its holder on his back with the other one and then disappears in a cloud of smoke leaving only a sparrows feather.

Everyone is left in shock and fear "What just happened? "Asks Heidi

_To be continued…._

**Well that's chapter one, and if you're wondering about the mysterious ninja it will all be revealed in the next chapter I made this story from a dream I had three year ago, it has not left me since, also I don't know what those sword holding things are called, and when he disappears into a cloud of smoke just imagine Genji from overwatch when he disappears, hope you enjoyed this please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

While everyone in the ruined cafeteria try to figure out what just happened, elsewhere S. Ward Smith opens his classroom door and helps Morgan with the Ninja "Put him on the table" he says as he locks his classroom door and blinds out all the windows, Morgan places the ninja on the table and looks as he cringes in pain "What are gonna do to him?" she asks "Stay there and look after him, I'll be right back" he says as he pulls a lever revealing his secret room and he looks for something to help leaving Morgan standing there shocked at what she just witnessed then averts her attention to the ninja then notices some blood seeping through his wound, with quick instinct she looks for a cloth and puts pressure on "Mr. Smith he's bleeding!" she calls out "then put pressure on it!" he yells back "It's not easy with his suit still on" she replies shocking the blacksmith making a hard and dangerous decision "Remove his mask, the suit will fade and then put pressure on his leg!" he says making Morgan gasp realizing she's about to unmask the ninja "Are you sure?" she says "Just do it! The last thing I want is blood in my class room and I can't even see!" he says still going through his stuff, Morgan tenses up trying to pull herself together 'Okay! I'm about to unmask him! This seems wrong!' she thinks to herself 'but he needs help!' "Alright then" she says as she removes his mask and sees his suit magically fade into the mask and then takes a look at who he is 'No freaking way!' as she gazes on none other than freshman Randy Cunningham still shocked 'I can't believe it' then realizes what she has to do and puts pressure to stop the bleeding then sees S. ward Smith coming with a huge trunk 'How on earth did he find that in there?' as he places it on the ground and rummages through it "Here we go" as he pulls out what looks like a very old first aid kit(like ancient old) with the ninja symbol on it, he opens it up with bandages, some kind of dust, small rectangular papers with symbols, a candle, some matches and a bottle of liquid, then he puts a small belt in between Randy's jaws "this is gonna sting kid!" he says as Morgan removes her hands form his leg "Hold him down when he starts to panic" he says Morgan does as she's told and braces her arms onto his shoulders as he's still unconscious "okay then" he then places the powder on his wound and then pours a few drops of the liquid causing him to freak out and try to scream, making Morgan hold him down "Told ya it was gonna sting" as he applies the bandaging on the wound making it sting even more as he opens his eyes in panic "Cunningham please calm down!" she says looking at his face trying to comfort him, then he places the paper with symbols and places it on the bandaged wound "now to see the rest of the damage" he says "Okay, first of all you're blind" she says "I know that!" he yells in annoyance then lights the candle igniting green fire then puts his hands through them and they are engulfed in flame "Help me remove his shirt" he says as they both remove his clothing "Is this gonna hurt him?" she asks " Not really, probably gonna tingle" he says as he rubs his fire hands on his chest to his stomach "What are you doing?!" she asks shocked "Healing flames, he took a beating when that robo-mutt threw him across the room, he probably has a few bruised up muscles, then a small smoke cloud appears revealing the mysterious warrior from before "the Robotic Canine is dead" he says "How is his condition" as S. Ward Smith finishes up and Morgan puts his short back on "He's stable, just give him an hour and he'll regain his consciousness, then that means he's all healed up" he says as he packs up his stuff and heads back in his sanctum leaving Morgan and the stranger alone, she places a blanket on him to keep him warm and sits by him feeling like this is like a hospital and the warrior standing on the other side "You did good getting him out of there" he says "this feels wrong!" she says in remorse "What do you mean?" he asks "I mean this! I'm standing here looking at the real ninja! I'm probably not supposed to know who the ninja is!" she says in anger with a little bit of sadness "So you know who he is" he says as she nods "his name is Randy Cunningham, freshman" she says calmingly "makes sense that the new ninja has to be someone young and worthy" he says making Morgan confused "I thought the ninja was like a thousand years old or something?" she says "Well since you know who he is I suppose it's best to tell you" Smith says as he leaves the sanctum and closes it and both grownups explain the origins of the ninja.

(_Time skip_)

Randy's mind is foggy as he awakens and looks towards nothing but white "What…. Am….. I… "He tries to speak "Am I dead?" he asks "If you were I would've arranged a funeral" Smith says as his unwelcoming face appears in front of him "AAAAAGH!" he screams "You are in good hands Cunningham" he hears another voice and sees the mysterious warrior from earlier "You're real!" he says stunned "I thought I was seeing things" he continues "I assure you I am not an illusion" he consoles him "My name is the Shinobi and if you're wondering, Yes the Robot Dog is dead and I left an imprint of fear and confusion to every last punk teen still in that room" he explains realizing what just happened and all of his memories come rushing back to him painfully The Shoobing, The Robot Dog attack an d worst of all that his Best Friend Howard started this, and soon has an upset and yet depressed look "Thanks for saving me, both of you" he says sternly "Actually you should be thanking her" Smith says pointing at nothing, then the Shinobi redirects his arm to point at someone else "Oh sorry! Her!" he says as Randy looks to see Morgan leaning on the wall looking at him with a concerned voice "Oh Wow! Uh Thanks Morgan" he says a little shocked and she approaches him "You're secrets safe with me" she says calmingly "They explained to me about everything the ninja has done for the past eight hundred years" she says but randy still sporting a sad depressed look as he sits up and tries to get off the table "Hang on there! Let me remove you're bandages their probably healed up" he says as he removes the bandaging and both teens see his wound all healed up like nothing happened "I can't believe you still have that old healing kit" the Shinobi says "you never know when you need it" Smith says as he burns the bandages in an empty garbage can, then the Shinobi sees randy get up put his hoodie up to his head and leave but is stopped by the Shinobi's sword blocking his path still not looking towards him "Will you be alright kid?" he asks "I'll be fine" Randy says as he moves the sword away and walks out the door closing it, the Shinobi looks at the door while Morgan stands next to him "He needs someone to talk to" he says then looks at Morgan "this all started with that stupid Shoob Tube thing!" she says angrily making him a little confused "Tell me girl, what exactly happened and from the start" he asks in a serious tone "Well you probably won't like what I'm about to say" as she gets ready to tell him.

(_Time Skip)_

Randy walks through the hallways ready to leave school "Hey Cunningham!" he stops recognizing that voice "Dude! Buddy you okay? Cause you look healed up from that fight" he explains and notices he's not turning around to face him making him nervous "Listen I'm sorry if that all happened, I shouldn't have sided with my sister in the whole Shoob Tube thing" hearing this made him tense up and boil in anger "all things set aside I hope we're still friends" he says only noticing his hand shaking a little "I'll take that as a yes! Now come on you'll treat me to some lunch and tell me who that weirdo Ninja dude was!" he says as he walks then notices he's not following him, then he looks back to see Randy's head down "Uh Cunningham?" he asks "You okay?" still nothing "Dude!" still nothing "You know its rude to-"he's interrupted as he's pinned to the locker by only one hand belonging to Randy making a loud echo getting everyone's attention even the Principal who was about to have a talk with Heidi "Yo Dude! Umm could you put me Dow-"he's shocked as he sees a menacing glare from Randy "You've got a lot of nerve to do that to him!" he says in a serious and angered tone "After everything he's done to save this school and this is how you and every one of these dorks treat him!? A Joke?!" he yells in anger making everyone nervous "If I ever see you near me again! I'll make sure you never walk or eat again!" he threatens him and drops Howard onto the floor as he looks up to Randy walking away "Consider this friendship over!" he says as leaves the school leaving everyone shocked 'did he just broke his friendship to Howard Weinerman' even Heidi is shocked "Randy" he says to himself…

_To be continued…._

**Here's the next Chapter please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Cunningham Residence)

Randy enters through the front door of his home still depressed at the outcome of what happened at Norrisville High, he heads straight to his room till he hears someone call him "Randy is that you?" the voice coming from his Mother Renee H. Cunningham, who is probably in the kitchen and then she heads up to check on her son, (she is approximately five foot nine, wearing a red cotton shirt that has a few Asian symbols and is wearing sweatpants with a scarf on her waist as if she's trying to look cool, she is in her mid-thirties has black long hair tied into a bun and pretty much she's half Asian, half Italian) "I heard what happened at school! Are you alright?" she asks in worry as she hugs her son not seeing his hoodie up and sporting a sad look, but tries to be positive "I'm fine mom, I wasn't in any danger" he replies "Thank goodness, I don't know what those kids were thinking just insulting the ninja like that! I do hope he's alright" she says making randy smirk a little at his moms worry "I hope he's alright too" he replies as he heads towards his room, but then his mother asks "Where's Howard? Usually I see him with you or hang out with you after school" hearing this making him more boiled up, he then replies "I don't want anything to do with that ninja hating jerk again!" making him mom shocked and confused "What do you mean sweetie?" she asks "Just check the school news or something, I'll be in my room, I've had a long day" he says a she closes the door making his mother concerned till she hears the front door open.

"Renee I'm Home!" coming through the front door was Randy's father Trevor H. Cunningham (He is Five foot ten in height, sometimes wears a sweater vest with a pair of long brown pants, but currently in his business uniform since he works as an accountant, his hair almost similar to Randy's but with a military buzz cut on the sides and is also in his mid-thirties) "Did you hear what happened at the school?" he asks as he puts his coat away and then sees his wife coming down the stairs "Yes I've heard and Randy's alright he's just not in the mood" she explains as he kisses her cheek "Really what happened?" he asks seeing his wife's confused look "He said to check on the school news" she says "Alright then" he says as he pulls out his McFistPad and both are shocked at the site and what it says **'Local Students of Norrisville High Compromise Ninja, almost resulting in the demise of our faithful Hero, all signs point to the source of this chaos to the Scarf Center hosted by Heidi and Howard Weinerman'** seeing this makes them realize why their son is upset and then she explains to him that he wasn't hanging out with him anymore and probably broke their friendship "Oh Wow" he says "It was about time too" he says in relief "I know right, I just can't believe that our son has finally come to his senses that Howard was a bad influence" she also sighs in relies. Both believing that a heavy and obnoxious burden has been lifted, they then head the doorbell ring "That must be that Weinerman boy" her wife says a bit annoyed "He's probably here to fix his friendship with our son! Damn it!" he says angrily as he gets up but is then stopped by his wife "I've got this, you've been working hard all day, it's time for some motherly instinct to kick in!" she says feeling confident and heading for the door 'I love that woman' he says to himself.

Renee opens the door with annoyance "You've got a lot of nerve to come back here Wiene-"she is then stopped in her tracks to see not Howard but a young female teenager with purple hair sporting what seems to be an outfit fit for dancing, but to her she seems familiar "Um Hi!" she says "Hey I'm Morgan, I go to school with randy, is he here?" she asks shocking the mother "He's up stairs, he's really upset" she explains making Morgan sigh "Yeah I know I saw what happened, but I assure you I was not part of that chaos, I was at the gym with my team" he says making Randy's mother figure out who she is "You're the leader of the school dance team the dancing fish!" she says in a gleeful tone "Yeah that's me, team captain, so can I go see him?" she asks "Yes! Please come in! He's upstairs, you can go ahead" she says a little nervous as Morgan heads up the stairs to see him, meanwhile Trevor goes to his wife "Well was it Howard" she then looks at him with a smile "It's a girl from Randy's school and she's headed upstairs to talk to him" making him shocked as she explains what has happened.

Morgan sees his room and knocks, but no response, she knocks again "Randy" still nothing "Randy open up! It's me Morgan!" she says again still not getting any reply and gets frustrated "Whether you like it or not Cunningham I'm coming in!" she says as she opens the door only to find his room empty and in the same mess that we always see, she looks around for any clue to where he has gone and then notices his window open she peeks out seeing the boy sitting on the roof that faces the back yard with his head down in pain and misery with the ninja nomicon next to him, she decides to climb out the window and sit next to him "Hey you doing alright?" she asks as Randy remains in silence therefore she decides to stay silent as well, until he starts to speak "This whole time I thought I was worthy to be the ninja, but all I do is screw up, and even if I fix things in the end all I get is mockery or ignorance" he says in a dark tone then Morgan speaks up "That was not your fault, you protect everyone in the whole school from whatever crazy robot or monster that surfaces" hearing this he looks at her trying to figure out "How do you know that?" he asks "You're Shinobi friend there told me everything about the ninja and how many of them were chosen for the past eight hundred years" she explains " and like I said your secret is safe with me" hearing this still isn't helping him as he picks up the nomicon looking at the cover "I don't think I deserve to be the ninja, not after what happened, I couldn't focus or stay calm during that whole Shoob ordeal!" he says in an angered tone, seeing this Morgan inches closer and puts a hand on his shoulder as he looks at her "You were chosen to be the ninja for a reason, I'm pretty sure the book didn't make a mistake" she says in a calming voice he then asks "Why are you doing this Morgan?" she smirks "For the past few months since the new school year started and you became a freshman I was grateful that we had a defender, a protector, a hero who was there for us when things got dire, and pretty much I support you for all the times you saved me, remember?" she asks making him realize what she said and then has a flashback.

(_5 Months ago in the Rainy Downtown slums of Norrisville_)

Morgan is seen walking down the street trying to get back home, but since all of her usual shortcuts are blocked due to construction she had to take this path, probably the most dangerous part of the city, yet she tries to put on her tough intimidating look, but has no idea she's being followed by three large men, she sees them from the reflection of a broken mirror and tries to speed up a bit only to have them follow her faster, and then she bolts into a sprint "Hey where you going girl!" one of them calls out as she tries to outrun them, then sees a roadblock of debris form a demolition and turns right to the alley only to get stopped by a dead end, then she turns to see her pursuers getting closer "Stay back!" she says trying to intimidate them, only making them laugh "We don't get much people like you walking round here" "you lost Girlie?" "you look kind of pretty and mature for a teenager" they all start to talk as they approach her, she then tries to fight them off, she was able to land a kick to one of their chest and punch to the others face only to get slapped by the other one as she falls to the ground trying to regain her strength "That hurt you little runt" he says "Now we gots to punish you" as the other two approach her and pins her arms to the wall, as she attempts to kick she then stops when she spots the knife the one in the middle has and is soon shaken in fear "Now, Now little Girlie behave! Unless you wanna know what's good for ya" he says deviously as she gulps knowing her demise might come "Good now let's get started" he says as he removes her top and then starts to remove her jeans making her horrified at what they are about to do with her 'Oh dear God No! Please No!' she tries to pray in her mind

"I suggest you put that down, or someone's gonna get hurt" a mysterious voice says from behind as all three men even Morgan see as a flash of lightning reveals the Ninja on the building and then jumps down and lands at the alley "Ninja!" she whispers in relief but still scared, he sees what they were doing to Morgan! "Okay, let's make this simple, put down the knife and let her go or get the beating of a lifetime you perverted jerks!" he says standing tall and not even flinching, making one of the goons scared "I think we should do what he says guys and scram!" he says "Are you kidding! No freaking way! I've gone three days without getting laid and I ain't letting this cat suit freak stop me!" he says with his knife ready, his words triggering a part of Randy that he never knew had "You sick bastard!" he says entering combat stance as the goon with the knife tries to lunge at him only to be given an overhead suplex, then the other one joins in getting a right hook knocking him unconscious he then looks at the third who decides to just bolt "I'm sorry they made me do it!" he says as he runs off, soon the goon with the knife gets back up "You're gonna get what's coming!" he says charging towards him only to stop and scream as a shuriken was thrown onto his hand dropping the knife, he gets the shuriken off and runs off with his bleeding hand and the other goon regains consciousness sees the blood and also bolts for it leaving the ninja to watch them cower 'Sickos' he says in his thoughts and then remembers "Morgan" he looks to see her on the ground putting her clothes back on and on the verge of tears, he walks towards her and helps her on her feet "Are you alright?" he asks as she looks at him soaked hair, tears in her eyes and a slight bruise on the right side of her cheek, she then lunges at him giving him a hug and crying "Thank you!" as he hugs her back reassuring her "It's okay your fine now, I don't think those guys will be hurting anyone for a while" she soon stops hugging him and looks him in the eyes and he does the same, as what could be a spark has ignited between them 'he look familiar' she says in her thoughts "I'm gonna make sure you're alright" he says "Let me take you home!" he says as she nods wiping a tear away, then she gets shocked as he carries her on his back "Hold on" he says looking back at her then jumps up from the alley and starts leaping from building to building, she leans her head on him knowing she's in safe hands, feeling her breath on his neck making him nervous but glad that she's not harmed, they soon arrive at her place as he leaves her on the balcony of her room "There home in one piece!" he says "Well I should probably get going" he says as he jumps away "No wait!" she calls out as he returns upside down "What's wrong?" he asks "I just wanna-" she says then cuts him off by removing the lower part of his mask and kissing him passionately(or how marvel fans would say pulling a spider-man), he's shocked at this and soon relaxes at what seems to be two and a half minutes they stop "say Thank you, Ninja" she says blushing at him "No problem" he says nervously as he slides back upwards to the roof and leaves, she watches him from the distance leaping across obstacles "Thank you" she whispers to herself.

(_Present time_)

Randy returns back to reality after the flashback, then looks to see her smiling and yet comforting face "You still remember that?" he asks "Every day since that very incident" she says as she inches closer "I never really expected that the boy I had a crush on back in grade school turns out to be the ninja" she says inching ever closer stunned at what she said "You had a crush on me? Since grade school?" he asks she nods "You didn't really notice me cause I was the shy girl at school that nobody noticed, I always saw you all cheerful and enthusiastic with that Weinerman dork, then I found my love for dance and thought maybe you deserve better than someone like me" she explains making him blush not knowing she watching him the whole time "When you came as a freshman I thought it was no coincidence, and tried to shrug it off, but some part of me still saw you as the sweet, charming, charismatic and dorky boy I remember, I wanted to play it cool so we don't humiliate ourselves in front of our peers!" the last part she says looking down in shame, making him realize she tried ignore him to save him from being picked on by the entire student body, now knowing that she did whatever it took to keep her crush a secret only making her feel guilt for ignoring it, he smiles at her hidden and yet shallow kindness "I don't think it sounds bad if we got together" he says making her perk up seeing him no longer depressed "We can try to make this work, if you want?" he says blushing also making her turn red "Yeah, sure let's give it a try" she replies as both teens just stare at each other, with the warmth in their breaths and the loving gaze in each other's eyes they slowly close the gap only to be interrupted when the Ninja Nomicon starts to hover in front of them, they both turn and notice the flying book "Is that normal" she asks confused "No! That's new!" he says as the book opens and everything turns black.

_To be continued….._

**That took along one hour to make and my fingers ache, also the idea of Randy's parents is just an OC of mine, the "H" in their name stands for Hitami, in which I have no idea where that came from. Please review to any Randy Cunningham fans who are still out there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I'm on a roll with this Story! Woooooooooooo! Well here it is!**

As the Nomicon stops glowing and returns to the hands of randy, both randy and Morgan remain lifeless on the roof mouths open with some drool and with Morgan's head kneeling against his shoulder and both their hand touching, soon his mom looks though the window and sees her son and Morgan next to each other '_Aww how sweet'_ she says to herself leaving them alone, luckily she only saw a different angle and not their true lifeless forms.

(_In the Ninja Nomicon_)

Morgan awakens to see she's falling "Whoa! What!" she looks around and sees randy awake and in a sky dive form as they both smile seeing each other "I'm glad you're up, This is pretty normal when you're getting shloomped in the nomicon, I went through that when I first came in here" he says "So what now" she asks and to randy surprised that she's not freaking out "Well we should probably wait for- and there it is" he says as they are hurdling towards a forest of bamboo and with determined looks both teens get ready and grab on to the bamboo branches and both of them start leaping from bamboo to bamboo, seeing this making him impressed '_well I guess being an expert dancer makes her agility quite superior, I'm almost jealous'_ he says to himself impressed by her skill and soon they both reach the end of the bamboo forest and land at the same time in front of a Japanese style house "So this is normal too?" she asks pointing towards the house "Pretty much a lot of random stuff" he says and soon they hear a voice "Yo Ninja! Good to see you here" they turn to see someone sitting on a rock in a river with a fishing rod "Hey Plop Plop, it's good to see you too" says randy "So this is Plop Plop? Why does he look like Weinerman?" she asks "I've been trying to figure that out as well" he whispers to her then realizes "How do you know about plop plop?" he asks, instead she gives him a confused look while placing her hands on her hips, then he figures out "Shinobi?" getting a smile from Morgan "So you've spoken to the Shinobi?" they here another voice coming from the house as its paper door opens and coming out none other than the first ninja "He's told you about everything hasn't he?" he asks pointing towards Morgan making randy nervous for her safety "Listen she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time she won't expose the ninja's secret, so please don't mind wipe her" he says and soon feels a hand on his shoulder and seed Morgan giving him a supporting smile and soon she confronts first ninja "If mind wipe is necessary, I'll accept it and yes the Shinobi told me about it as well" she admits in defeat awaiting her punishment shocking them "Oh child we are not gonna mind wipe you!" he chuckles at her honorable gesture "Wait you're not?" both teens and plop plop ask "No need for it, if the Shinobi revealed all the ninja secrets to you than he chose you for a great reason" he explains the randy interrupts "Okay wait so you know about the Shinobi and never told me about him and how do you know him" he asks in bot confusion and frustration as both first ninja and plop plop just smile (if you can see his smile through his mask) and he starts to explain.

"First I didn't tell you the Shinobi because you haven't encountered him, in which I'm surprised he finally shows himself and the Shinobi is an old friend of mine who helped me fight off every monstrous threat, his origin comes from the land of the rising sun, the Shinobi is a high rank ninja who has moves that can best mine, for the past three hundred years he's been searching for the next ninja until he finally disappeared and gave that task to some other worthy warrior" he finishes his story "Wow so you two were kinda like buddies?" randy asks "Actually he was kind of like an older brother/mentor figure" he explains causing randy to finally understand "So what does that have to do with me?" Morgan asks as the first ninja gets up "Follow me" he says as they follow him into the house leaving plop plop alone "I'll keep the tea warm!" he yells out, soon they enter a hallway with different ninja portraits on the wall including the Shinobi's, then first ninja stops in front of a portrait and both teens are shocked to see two ninja's in the portrait one looking like the ninja we know and love and the other sporting a purple colored ninja outfit and looks more female like "These two were the first ninja partners two hundred years after me, together they made monster battling more efficient and faster and they were both heavily focused when it comes to team work, they were truly heroes of this land, and that is why you're here Morgan" he explains then turns to Morgan, shocking her at his words including Randy "So you're telling me-" he says "I'm gonna be a ninja too?" she continues as the first ninja nods in response "After what happened today, the Shinobi, the Ninja Nomicon as well as myself realize that you need a partner to help you through complicated times, someone who truly has your back" he says making randy and Morgan realize that he's referring to Howards actions, as both teens start getting a little ticked off at the memory "Alright I'll do it!" she says then turns to Randy "But only if you're okay with it" she asks "I am!" he says with a smile "Then its settled, but first we need to see if you have the skills at what it takes to being a Kunoichi!" he says then sees them confused "Kunoichi is a female ninja" he explains as both teens finally understand.

(_Ninja training ground_)

They are now surrounded by warrior drawings clashing with each other "Just because you were able to leap through the bamboo forest with great agility doesn't mean you fully impressed the nomicon, you must prove that you are worthy" he says as Morgan understands in the arena with Randy and plop plop watching from atop the balcony "she's got this!" he says to himself, and soon she is surrounded by lightly armored samurai "Now Begin!" he says as they charge at her, she easily dodges their attacks and start throwing kicks and punches in a dance like pattern destroying all her foes and leaving her standing leaving first ninja speechless and looks at the stop watch drawing that floating in front of him "Ten Seconds! Hun, personal new record" he says shocked still "But this is just the beginning" he says as he walks towards her "Are you ready for the training of your life?!" he asks "Definitely Ready! So bring it!" she says in confidence "That's what I want to see" says first ninja "Wow she's very intimidating huh?" says the monk "Yeah! She sure is!" randy says a little love struck, now we enter a training montage of Morgan, from battling heavily armored samurai, fighting komodo dragons, actual dragons, monstrous beasts, hand to hand combat against the first ninja, balancing on one foot on a bamboo on a raging river with plates balancing on plates on her head and shoulders with first ninja meditating on the plates as well and using weapons in combat against bigger foes and now end montage.

The first ninja is the exhausted "What? How? How are you still not tired?" he asks getting up from the ground "She's Morgan Lancer! Team Captain of the dancing Fish, she's never exhausted even after a four hour dance session, she's relentless and I'm pretty sure this isn't her full strength" Randy says about her, making her blush at his words "Or we just went through a montage and you couldn't keep up" he says as they all look at the viewer then back to each other "Now we have to wait for the nomicon to decide your fate" he says as they wait for something to happen "Is something supposed to happen?" plop plop whispers "I don't know I've never done this before, but I'm pretty sure something has to happen" he replies silently "Wow that's comforting" the monk says as the ground starts to shake and soon a giant cherry blossom tree sprouts out of the ground in all its glory, they all see the different ninja stories in each petal then a branch extends towards Morgan, she approaches it and extends her right hand towards it then once her finger touches the branch a massive bright light emits and soon fades and Randy gets his vision back "Morgan?" he calls out and soon sees none other than Morgan standing in a combat stance sporting a new ninja look, her ninja suit splitting in two one for the top and the other covering her bottom half all the way to her toes, the suit on her arms are also separated from each other acting like gloves exposing her elbow and some part of her forearm on her wrists were purple bracelets, on her chest and belt are the six like symbol of the ninja, her face is covered in a mask except her ponytail only her ponytail is extended and two extensions of her front hair are dangling from the eye vision of the mask and finally her scarf is on her waist acting like a belt, he stares in awe at her "Wow you look Hot, I mean gorgeous, I mean beautiful, I mea-"he is stopped mid-sentence by Morgan "Stop complimenting me, you look more adorkable than you are now" she says in a comforting and yet seductive tone making him blush "Congratulations you are now a Kunoichi!" he says and honorably bows to her so does plop plop she returns the gesture by bowing as well "Thank you first ninja for giving me this opportunity, I promise I will not let you down" she says in confidence "I know you won't" he replies "Also I don't think Kunoichi sounds like a name anyone can remember" she says confusing first ninja "What did you have in mind?" he asks "I was thinking….. Shinja! It sounds more practical" she gives her answer "That does sound kind of cool" says randy "If that's your choice than I'll accept it as well Shinja, I hope to see you in here soon, both of you" he says as a goodbye and nothing happens "Is something supposed to happen?" she asks "Wait for it" he says irritated about what might happen, then a massive hole appears underneath them "There it is" trying to sound surprised as they both fall in.

(_Back to reality_)

Randy and Morgan suddenly wake up and wipe off the drool "Wow that was intense" she says "You get used to it" he says then he notices their hands touching, instead of letting go they just stare at each other in a loving gaze "So do you still want to work this out?" she asks him "Definitely" he replies and soon she sees the Ninja mask in her right hand and smile "I guess this is the start of a new partnership" she says "Or Relationship" he says teasingly making her laugh a little, and soon both teens head back inside "So how are we gonna handle this whole thing at school?" He asks her, as she thinks up of a plan "I've got it! Meet me at the Gym tomorrow!" she says "Okay, so you're not gonna pitch me in on your plan?" he asks "You'll have to see for yourself tomorrow" she says as he escorts her to the front door, but before she leaves she pulls out a paper and puts it in Randy's pocket and pulls him by the collar "Call me" she whispers then passionately kisses him and he kisses back in response and soon they release and she walks away looking back to him and smiles "We shall see" he says to himself jokingly and heads back into his room and didn't even notice his parents peeking through the living room door, both feeling proud of their son.

_To be continued_….

**Again took long to make this chapter, also if you want to see the image of Morgan as a ninja I already have imported it into my profile, I can send to anyone who wants to see it, her last name just came to me at the last minute, please review my ninja peeps!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The morning sun rises over Norrisville, an alarm clock turns on as Randy Cunningham awakens with a smiling jolt and races towards the bathroom, afterwards fully clothed and with his school bag he slides down the stairs and into the kitchen and sees his mom making pancakes and his dad reading his McFist Pad and drinking coffee "morning mom, morning dad" he says as he passes by his dad and kisses his moms cheek grabs a pancake and some orange juice "morning sweetie" says his mom "Your looking like you haven't been worn out champ" his dad says as randy is already at the front door "what can I say? It's like I'm looking forward to the future! Well see you guys later, Love ya!" he says as he closes the door, while both his parents smile at his attitude "Our boy is growing up" says Renee to her husband "He sure is honey!" Trevor replies.

(Time skip Norrisville high school)

Randy arrives a little early at school, he opens his locker to claim the books he needs for today's classes, he runs past the janitor "What is happenin' my man!" he says in greeting "You know it dude!" he responds flashing a rock n' roll pose not knowing his cleaning machine just wandered off, Randy soon arrives in front of the gym doors "Well this is where she said I should be" he says to himself "Time to get this over with" as he opens the doors and steps in, but what caught his surprise was that everything was dark and there was a single spotlight so with just a gut feeling he slowly walks towards it and is now under the spotlight, he soon hears multiple footsteps approach him, and he is soon surrounded by members of the dancing fish, feeling nervous "Hey there girls" he says "So you're the one she was talking about" "you don't look much" "This is what we were waiting here for" "I'd rather be in bed right now" "This is a joke right?" as he gets multiple different gestures from all five members of the dance crew "Enough!" they all turn and see revealing from the shadows was the team leader Morgan Lancer, '_this is turning out well than I thought'_ he says in thought "Yes ladies, this is the guy I was talking about" she says to her crew who were unamused, this is the crew Sierra has purple hair with the other front of her bangs blocking either her left or right eye, she's wearing pink shirt with brown shorts and pink sneakers she also has white bracelets on both wrists and a pink bracelet on the right, Ashley has brown long hair is wearing a green beret, white sleeveless shirt, long green jeans with a few yellow lines, yellow sneakers as well as white bracelets on both wrists, Rebecca is African-American with black hair, is wearing a purple long sleeve jacket with a blue shirt inside, blue long jeans with long white socks and purple sneakers, Maggie has a darker brown hair than Ashley you can't see her eyes because of her bangs, she is wearing a pink hoodie with a yellow sports bra inside, light blue shorts, grey sneakers with yellow lining and pink bracelets on both her wrists and Jessie has orange hair covered up by a blue bandana, she's wearing a blue top with two pockets on the chest, red shorts that reach to her knees, bluish grey sneakers with a little white and unlike the rest of the crew she does not have any bracelets.

Morgan walks up to randy "the reason why you're here is because you have potential and I wanna see it" she says sternly making him confused and then realized "wait a minute, is this an initiation… to joining the dancing fish crew?!" he asks shocked as all crew members smirk "he picks up fast" says Ashley "Let's see if he can be faster" says Maggie as they all back away as well as Morgan who then snaps her fingers making the gym lights turn on "Let's see what you've got Cunningham!" she says with her narrowed eyes as she snaps her fingers again and music starts to play, but not ordinary music, Hip hop/Drop beat style music! Eventually randy starts to see where this is all going and smirks "Alrighty then, time to blow you away" as he throws his bag which lands on the bleaches, then he starts to feel the groove of the beat and starts performing multiple flips and dance styles that soon start to put shock into the dance crew but an impressed smirk by the team captain "Whoa how is he doing this?" asks Jessie "this is unbelievable" from a stunned Rebecca "He's almost as fast as Morgan" whispered Ashley as they all nod in agreement and as the music stops he finishes it off with a focused landing on the ground as he stares at the Dancing Fish they start to clap until "Wait, let's see how really good you are" as Morgan walks towards him and then snaps her fingers making the music start again only this one sounded a little more aggressive as she starts moving to the beat in front of randy and soon he starts to pick it up and dances to her moves as well and it soon becomes a tag team dance style (kinda like Step Up 3D) as the rest of the dancing fish just watch in awe "how is this possible, no one can keep up with her" says Maggie "and she's at her full strength" coming from Rebecca as both the freshman and the sophomore are completely synced in the harmonious beat and soon stop with his hand on her waist and Morgan's face right in front of him as they both stare and pant heavily "Not bad" she says "Not bad yourself" he responds as he lets her go and the rest of the fish walk forward "Congratulations Randy Cunningham, Welcome to the Dancing Fish" she says with a smile as the rest of the crew clap and cheer.

(Time skip minutes later)

The gym doors fly open as the dancing fish with their new member walk out and start chatting amongst themselves "that was incredible!" "How did you do that?" "It's almost like you were part of the groove dude!" hearing their now impressed words "Let's just say it's a hidden talent I locked a long time ago" he responds "Well you picked the right time to let it out" says Ashley "you're the first guy to be part of this crew Cunningham" says Rebecca "Thanks girls, this means a lot that I finally get to be part of something" he says in respect and brings his hoodie up "After what happened with you and that Weinerman kid, you deserve this" says Morgan as her crew agrees as they walk through the hallways passing by all the students who just watch in shock and start whispering and they are confronted "Cunningham!" they turn to see Howard who runs towards them panting "Where…. Were…. You….. This…. Morning?" he asks exhausted not getting a reply "I had to walk all the way here without my best friend" he says regaining some of his strength and soon sees randy with the dancing fish and gets confused "Um what are you doing hanging out with these guys, come on let's go and you can treat me to some breakfast" he says as he tries to drag randy but he doesn't budge "Um Cunningham?" he asks "Are you listening to me!" he yells as randy just looks at him with an intimidating look as well as Morgan and her crew, soon all the students back away or take cover in their lockers, soon Howard picks up to where this is going "Oh I see this has something to do about yesterday right? Well all things settled, I accept your apology for saying that were not friends" he explains making randy feel more annoyed "Now come on! Ditch these guys and lets go be bro's!" he says and then looks to see him not move from that spot "Cunningham?!" he asks nervously as randy tries to approach him with his hands turned to fists but is soon stopped by Morgan's hand on his shoulder he turns to look at her "He's not worth it Randy, let's go" she says as they walk away with randy following and leaving a shocked, confused and sad Howard to think about what just happened, again! Not knowing that Heidi just recorded the whole thing "this is gonna be one to gossip about" she whispers.

(Time skip Cafeteria)

At the Dancing Fish's table they enjoy their lunch and conversation "There's a big dance competition were having next month against Michigan's Roosters, could be your first school challenge" says Jessie "Wouldn't wanna miss it" randy replies and soon notices the dancing fish smirking deviously at both randy and Morgan "What?!" they both say in unison and Maggie speaks "So, how long have you two had a crush on each other" hearing this making both of them choke "Excuse me?" he asks "Oh come on, we can see it in both of you, ever since you came to the school as a freshman our professional team leader hasn't laid her eyes off you since" says Ashley "Cool it guys, please" the team leader says while blushing until someone sits in between randy and morgan , and who else could it be but Heidi Weinerman with her laptop and web camera attached to her head "Hello there my high schooler peeps" she says in greeting to the camera "it's your gossip pal here for today's amazing story" she says making the dance crew annoyed "So morgan what the juice? What's up with you and your crew?" making Morgan annoyed at her "I'm not in the mood to talking right now Weinerman!" making her nervous "Whoa take it easy there, just wanna know why you and the fish are with blandy over here?" she says making them even more ticked off "Okay first of all its Randy! Randy Cunningham!" he says "Yeah the name you never got right since he first came to this school!" the crew say in unison stunning Heidi "Geez take it easy guys, if you don't wanna talk you should've just said so" she says as she leaves, but then Morgan gets an idea "Wait, if you wanna know more, me and randy will be willing to do an interview later at your podcast" she says making Heidi all gleeful with excitement "Sweet meet you two there soon" she says as she leaves, making her crew even randy confused "What the heck Morgan?" asks Rebecca "What made you think I was willing to do an interview with that crazy she demon?" says randy a little annoyed and is hushed by Morgan's finger "relax Randy, if she wants an interview we'll give her one, I know what I'm doing and I think you know too" she says with a devious smirk, and soon randy and crew realize what she meant and also smirk "So you still don't wanna do that interview?" she asks "Let's do it" he says determined as they both stare into each other forgetting that the other dancers are watching with smiles on their faces "Kiss" they whisper as both teens look away from each other and look at the others and they both smile as well "let's just save it for the finale" says morgan in which he knows what she means.

_To be continued…._

**Came up with the dancing crew names myself, and if you don't know what they look like look up the episode so you think you can Stank, please review my peeps.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As normal classes continue in Norrisville high, the only person whose not in class is Heidi Weinerman who instead of focusing on her school work is prepping her pod cast room for an exclusive interview "And done!" she says finishing her clean up, the place was a mess since yesterday for one good reason, everyone getting ticked off at her and her brother for making the ninja look like a fool.

(_Flashback_)

Right after Cunningham broke up his friendship with him, Heidi and Howard are in the podcast room, with his sister sitting down pondering at what they've done and Howard on the bean bag chair looking up at the ceiling "Ugh this is disastrous" she groans "I know right? What does Cunningham mean about this friendship is over?" he asks in confusion not knowing what she really means "Are you for real? That's what you're moping about?" she asks now irritated "Well I just had myself talked to by my best buddy and …. Ugh what else…. Oh yeah! The ninja Shoob thing right?" he asks Heidi giving him a shocked and yet annoyed stare "Listen Howard I don't care about your friend glandy okay? What really matters is what we both just did today!" she explains "Look the ninja will be back on his feet in no time flat, it's what he does remember?" he replies "You are seriously hopeless" she says rubbing her fingers to her temples, until they hear a sudden banging and see almost half of the student body banging on the glass walls of her podcast room as both of them start to panic "You traitors!" "Ninja haters!" "Look what you made us all do!" "Get out of there!" "I'm yelling words!" they all roar in anger (but the last one was bash, in which we know he's not the brightest) "What do we do?" he asks his sisters "I don't know! This has never happened to me before! Mostly to you and skandy but not me" she replies in worry just then Howard gets an idea "I've got a plan!" he says making her confused and is soon lifted up by Howard "What the-" "Take her! It's her you want! I had nothing to do with this! It was all her idea!" he yells lifting his sister above his head ready to throw her out as a sacrifice, still she's shocked he's this strong until a whistle sound blows with everyone covering their ears and Howard dropping his sister and they all see Principal Slimovits and the rest of the school staff "Alright break it up all of you!" he demands "I'll deal with those two, teachers! Make sure these kids get to their classes!" he says as the school staff do as they are ordered "Thank you so much sir" Heidi says as both her and Howard exit the room but only getting a mean glare from their principal making them feel uneasy "Just to be honest Principal Slim, itw as all her fault and ideas! Yeah all of it!" he confesses "Howard!" she yells "Enough! You two my office now!" he demands as they follow him.

_(Flashback ends_)

Their actions didn't go unpunished, for compromising and making the students rebel against the ninja duties in protecting them and nearly causing his death, Heidi who is still needed to make the Norrisville High news and podcast will be given detention on the weekends and will be given extra school work as well as have her scarf center shutdown, she may do her gossip podcast but not about the ninja though news about the ninja is okay, Howard did not go out easily, he gets detention for a whole month as well as extra school work with both of them getting a report from their parents in which they were both grounded for two months and demand that on the front page of every newspaper in Norrisville to have them responsible for the ninja's near death, they have also been ignored by their friends and now they are the only ones sitting alone together on the same lunch table.

She sighs from that memory as she waits for her two guests '_I blew it big time yesterday'_ she thinks in regret '_maybe this gossip interview will cheer me up'_ she says to herself and not too late she spots Blandy (to her point) and Morgan headed towards her podcast as he opens the door for her and both sit on the bean bag chairs "Let's get this over with" he says annoyed "Okay we are live in 3, 2, 1 and… Hey there High school peepers out there, your babe HD Weinerman here, with a special interview with our very own well recognized Morgan team captain of the dancing fish" she says trying to be cheerful "Ahem" morgan interrupts "oh and uh…. Sandy Puddingham" she says a bit annoyed "Its Randy Cunningham!" he clarifies "Yeah whatever! So Morgan tell me what the juice is going on with you and your dancing crew" she asks, Morgan deciding to calm her tone to put her plan into action "Well we all know about the next school dance off is due next month and to announce that we have a new member on our team" she says "Ooohhh! I didn't know there was someone else at the school who has dance potential! So who is it?" she asks as Morgan gives her a dumbfounded expression "Seriously! You haven't noticed!" she asks in irritation "Noticed what?' she asks in confusion, as she notices Morgan's eyes pointing towards Cunningham, then shocking her "Him? Seriously?!" she asks in astonishment "Yes him!" Morgan says in a sour tone "Okay but why? I mean he doesn't seem dance material" she says which then Morgan pulls out a USB "See for yourself" she says handing her the small device, Randy looking on in confusion as Morgan just winks at him in response, Heidi then plugs it in "Okay my peeps we are about to see what secrets is our dance captain gonna show us" she says as she plays the video to everyone else and then shows what happened earlier in the gym class and all witness his dance moves and skills and how her keeps up with Morgan making everyone shocked, even Howard who watches from his McFist pad.

After the video she looks at them who are now smirking "Whoa! Now that was impressive! I guess you do have some dancing skills in there! I mean you just synced with her speed, I thought only her crew can do that" she says "That could also mean you're the first guy to join their crew! Now this is one juicy story! Welcome to the talent list Randy Cunningham!" she says as she reaches her hand out to shake his in congratulation what she doesn't know what she said triggered the spark in the fire and complete silence is left "Don't leave me hanging randy!" she says in cheer still no response and she soon sees that something was wrong "Um you okay there?" still nothing even from Morgan "Randy?" nothing "Cunningham?" she says until she hears "You're kidding right?" from randy "What do you mean?" she asks "For as long as I remembers you and your nitwit of a brother you have never said my name right!" he yells shocking everyone "Well that was when-" "When he was a nobody!" Morgan yells in response and both of them stand up glaring daggers at her making her nervous "If it's bad enough of what you and you're brother did to the ninja, now you get this kids name right! I've heard the ninja mention his name on occasions" she says making her shocked and feeling guilty of that memory "You were lucky that I wasn't there to break your bones!" she threatens "And if you want a story then here it is…. I have had a crush on Cunningham since grade school! I've just been hiding it thinking it would make me look like a joke, but now I don't care what anybody thinks because deep down he's a talented person with emotions and a good will! Unlike any of you!" she yells at the camera shocking everyone and randy '_Whoa, remind me to never get on her bad side'_ he said to himself she then walks towards Randy grab him by the collar and passionately kisses him in which he kisses back, after what was a minute and a half they break the kiss and look into each other lovingly then back to the stunned Heidi "How's that for a juicy story ScarfShoob!" she says leaving Heidi in complete shock, then both Morgan and Randy leave her Podcast room and meet up with the rest of the crew "Woohoo!" "Nice one girl!" "You showed her huh!" "That was one juicy story!" "Was that your first kiss together?" coming from their team "Actually that was our second" he says as Morgan looks at him and they continue their chatter as they all walk through the school halls.

(_Meanwhile at McFist's Lair_)

Viceroy watches as his latest creation surfaces from the floor and Hannibal walks through the doors holding his McFist pad "Hey viceroy! Did you know that dancing group has a new member? And it's a boy!" he says "No I did not sir" he responds annoyed "Well that's what you get for not getting in the zone with news!" Hannibal responds smugly and then sees "What the heck is that?" he points out "My latest creation!" responds viceroy "You mean my latest creation!" yells McFist making Viceroy annoyed "Yeah your latest creation, behold the Mecha-Cryptid!" he says removing the sheet revealing a mechanical monstrosity standing at fifty feet tall with multiple mixed colors depending on what was combined with it, it has the upper and lower body of a centaur, two front legs of a sasquatch, two hind legs of a lion, a tail with a snake head, wings of a gryphon, tentacles arms of a kraken, the head of a Cyclops and the horn of a unicorn, McFist looks in awe at its size and hideousness "Geez, that thing looks like a mess, now I won't be able to sleep at night!" he says in fear "That's the idea sir" Viceroy responds "To not make me sleep! Wow you are delusional!" Hannibal says in annoyance and viceroy rubs his fingers to his nose "No sir, it's that this robot will strike fear and terror to everyone in Norrisville! And once their all in complete fear and panic the sorcerer will be able to stank everyone in the chaos!" he says in confidence and laugh evilly and McFist joins in "Well what are we waiting for? Let's send it out!" he yells "Gladly" the evil genius says as he turns on a remote making the single eye glow "You know what to do big guy" says viceroy "Destroy the ninja! Wreck the school if you have to! Just avoid bash!" he says it nods in response and starts to gallop crushing the gorilla bots, Viceroy opens the hangar but instead it breaks through the wall leaving them both dumbfounded "Ugh that just happened" says Hannibal "It must have something to do with its single eye" viceroy ponders "Wait what!" yells McFist.

(_Back at the school_)

The Dancing Fish are in the gym practicing their dance performance with randy fully understanding the pattern to this while not knowing that Howard is watching from under the bleachers, after their last practice run "Okay guys! I guess that's all for today! See you all tomorrow bright and early!" she says as her crew packs up she approaches randy "You did well there Randy" she says "well I had a great captain with very a persuasive attitude" he compliments getting closer to her "Keep saying that and I just might make it harder on you" she says seductively "I'd like to see you try" he responds in the same tone as she does '_Gross'_ says Howard to himself, then the school starts to rumble and they both snap back to reality "What the?" both randy and morgan race towards the hallway and see through he window the hideous looking mech, as it wreaks havoc and destroys Slimovits car "My car! Seriously again!" he says through his office window, soon both of them realize "It's time" he says "You're ready for this?" he asks Morgan who smiles back "AS I'll ever be" and both of them race back to the gym seeing it empty "Looks like they got out!" says Morgan "Good" Randy says as they both pull out their masks and put them on, in a bright glowing light and multiple scarf like tendrils covering them they become the Ninja and the Shinja "You make that look good" he says to her "Thanks but you make the original like better" she replies as they both blush then head out into the fight not knowing that someone was watching them '_What the Juice?!_' says Howard who was still hiding in the bleachers as well as multiple other eyes from the locker room door.

(_Outside_)

The Mecha-Cryptid still reigns its destruction while everyone flees in panic "Someone save us!" "What's going on?!" "Where is the Ninja?!" they all flee in terror while Heidi watches from the window "What have I done?" she says to herself, Meanwhile back at McFist's Lair he watches with a bowl of popcorn at the chaos it does through its single eyed camera "It's like watching one of those Greek movies" he says while viceroy smirks "Let's hope the ninja shows up" just then a high speed blur appears causing the robot to tip a little but then regains its balance and looks around at what caused it, even the students don't know what it was, Heidi turns on her camera to record what's happening "Its Journalist time" she says as she heads out of the school, meanwhile the robot still looks around and then decides to use its optic laser on the ground and the school, its laser is about to hit Bucky, he closes his eyes awaiting his demise but instead he opens to see the ninja using his sword to deflect the blast "Ninja?" he asks as the ninja just jumps off and starts slashing his twin blades on the robots body, soon everyone starts to cheer in his return even Heidi is shocked "He's back!" she smiles, as the ninja lands on the ground and quickly dodges its front legs from stomping on him "Shinja you're up!" he yells out, and then a purple scarf grabs onto the robots right front leg and everyone looks to see another ninja but not the one from the battle with the robot dog, the figure jumps forward and pulls its leg to trip over the other, but using its back legs holds its ground, they both look at each other and nod at their plan as the Shinja still her scarf tied to the mech's foot runs under it while the ninja using his other scarf grabs onto the other leg and runs to up to its head while slicing the tentacles with his sword, in which the entire machine falls to the ground trying to get back up, both the warriors then land on the building and then jump towards it hurling multiple ninja rings and shurikens towards its eye damaging its vision "What the heck?" "Who was that?!" the two villains yell in shock and confusion, the robot gets up and starts roaring in pain from the assault and the blindly goes berserk "Just as plan huh?" he says to his partner "Lets finish this" she responds as they both charge towards it pulling out their ninja swords they heave back in flight and strike right through it landing on the other side causing its head to slowly slide off and hit the ground, the two ninja's high five but then the body starts to walk towards them ready to attack until they hear "Ryujin no ken wo Kurae" as a green spiritual dragon pierces through the robots body causing it to explode and landing in front of them "Shinobi!" who is in front of them glowing green eyes, then places his sword back in its scabbard and his eyes return to normal, he looks back towards them "You have a lot to learn if you wish to survive the battles ahead" he says as they both bow "Thank you Master Shinobi" they say in unison and they soon hear clapping from everyone at the school "Yeah!" "That was awesome!" "You guys nailed it!" "Go ninja's!" "I'm cheering like everyone else!" and Heidi is pushed out of the crowd and in front of the three heroes, she gulps "I-I'm sorry for yesterday, it was stupid to call you a Shoob" then Dave walks in "We are all sorry for insulting you like that" yet only getting nothing in response "We seek nothing from all of you" says the Shinobi as smoke musters form all three and they disappear leaving everyone feeling guilty "What the juice was that? Why there were two ninja's and that guy who killed my dog was there!" yells Hannibal "I guess I'll have to double in my robot production if were gonna beat three ninja's" viceroy replies "You think!" McFist yells until the giant green canister in the room starts to glow "McFist! What has happened!" roars the sorcerer "You tell me! Why were there three ninja's!" he yells back shocked that he's yelling back at his master "Calm down you idiot! Now tell me what about these three ninja's!" he replies and viceroy describes them and shows him the footage making the sorcerer horrified "Oh no! He's returned!" he says "So you do know him!" asks viceroy "Indeed I do! Making my plan of escape more inevitable" he says in an angered and yet nervous tone.

(_On the roof_)

A mist of cloud forms and the three heroes appear "That was incredible!" says the ninja "In time I will teach you both" replies the Shinobi as they remove their masks and reverted back to randy and morgan "What do mean teach us?" she asks he then turns to them "You two have more to earn in the arts of ninjutsu, but I intend to teach you more for the battles yet to come, I believe there are greater foes coming to battle you two soon, until then till we meet again my students!" he says as he disappears in a cloud of smoke once again leaving a sparrows feather behind, as both teens look at each other and smile knowing what lies ahead of them, they soon arrive at the hallways and run into the dancing fish "Hey guys!" they both say "Were glad that your all okay" says Morgan only getting a confused silence "What wrong?" asks randy "Mind telling us the whole ninja thing you two have going on" says Ashley "Oh crud" they both say.

_To be continued_…

**This is one action packed chapter, also the "Ryujin no ken wo Kurae" is the Dragon Strike ability from overwatch's hero Genji Shimada, I hope you guys like this chapter please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Mecha-Cryptic was brought back to McFist's lair and at the same time "And now your caught up" says the sorcerer "Great! Just great! Know we have three ninja's to fight!" yells McFist "Two ninja's and one Shinobi sir" says viceroy "I don't care he still looks like a ninja! You have to come up with something that can take them all down!" he roars "It could take a while, I mean I don't know how this Shinobi guy fights" viceroy says annoyed "ENOUGH!" the sorcerer roars as they both hug each other in fear "With the arrival of the Shinobi and the rise of a second ninja everything will be even harder for me to escape my prison so there will be some changes" he says deviously.

(_Norrisville High_)

After explaining to the dancing fish of the situation that's happened "Whoa now that's intense" "So I guess there are two heroes in Norrisville" "Three, if you count that Shinobi dude!" "It's okay guys we'll keep this secret safe" they respond "Thanks guys" says randy he then continues "and who knows maybe we could teach you guys some skills and start a team" as they stand there shocked "That doesn't sound so bad" says morgan then randy realizes something and morgan takes notice "Randy? You okay?" she asks "There's one more piece of business we have to finish" he says "What's that?" they all ask as Randy just smirks, soon at the hallways Howard walks upset '_Stupid Cunningham, Stupid Morgan…. Ugh what is happening_?' he thinks to himself until he's grabbed into the janitor's closet as a light is turned on he is being held by two members of the dancing fish "What the heck?" and gets slapped "Yell and you'll regret being born" says Ashley as he stays quiet "That's enough" they hear a voice from the shadows who is soon revealed as randy and morgan by his right and the rest of the dancing fish "Randy? Morgan?" he says shocked "What the juice is with this whole second ninja thing!?" he demands getting only silence as he looks at the two holding him and nod they get the idea and put on some shades and look away making Howard confused "What's going on?" he asks looking around and in front of him at what randy is carrying "Oh you!" he says in annoyance from the nomicon in front of him "Listen hear book! I don't know what's going on, but I-"interrupted as randy opens it, the pages start to flip rapidly and finally hit its page creating a massive glowing light.

Soon Howard is kicked out of the closet with his eyes spinning, he soon regains consciousness and looks around "What the juice?" he says "What am I doing here?" looks and sees Heidi "Hey sis!" he greets "Uhh, Hey Howard" she says as she walks away he waves her goodbye "Wonder what I was doing earlier?" then hears his stomach "Right Lunch" he heads towards the cafeteria '_feels like something's missing'_ he thinks to himself then shrugs it off, while at the nearby lockers were the dancing fish "Well that worked" says Rebecca "Now he won't remember you were even friends" from Maggie "I was better off without him" says randy and soon the nomicon glows morgan picks it up and opens it as words are created **"You have done well ninja's, as knowledge says friendship is await a ninja cannot carry, but a team is something a ninja must embrace, you do not have fight alone! We'll see in time what will happen to the rest of your crew" **shocking them while randy and morgan smile "Thanks Nomicon" says both Randy and Morgan as it suddenly closes and he puts it back in his bag "Well it looks like the nomicon agrees to the whole team thing huh?" he looks towards the dance crew "OMG were gonna fight with you guys?!" "I wonder what we'll look like?" "Dance moves with Fighting moves sound cool!" "This is just… Wow!" "Were gonna be heroes" the dance say in excitement "Cool it ladies!" says morgan calming her team "The nomicon said in time we'll see, so we just need patience for when the nomicon decides in forging the first ever ninja team" she continues "She has a point girls" as randy replies they all understood "They're right, for now we have a dance off to win next month" says Maggie "Yeah!" the others agree "Love that spirit girls, after what's happened today let's take a day off from practice" she says and soon they all depart from school while randy and morgan walked home "So do you have any plans on Friday night" Randy asks as she looks at him "Are you asking me out?" she asks, he looks at her "Isn't it obvious?" he replies she then stops him in place grabs him by the collar as he grabs her hips and they kiss as they depart she whispers into his ear "My Place, Friday Night, 6:30, don't be late" as she lands one last kiss on his cheek "I already have a place for us to go to" as he stares into her gaze "Can't wait" she says as they share on last kiss before they split off.

(_Time skip Cunningham Residence 8:33pm_)

Randy is on his bed listening to music until using his ninja senses he stands up and enters a combat stance as he slowly looks around his room then stops "Its rude to enter someone's room without permission" he says to the figure standing behind him "Just needed to know if your senses are at their prime" says the Shinobi he turns around to face the master "So what are you doing here?" he asks "I came here to tell you that darker forces will be at play soon and I want both you and morgan to be prepared, also your dancing crew for they have their fates entwined with both your destinies" he says as randy ponders about this information "Thank you Sensei for the information, we'll make sure were prepared for this, I assume you already told morgan?" he says "Yes I did! Only when I arrived at her room she nearly kicked the crap out of me! Her senses are very sharp" as they both chuckle "Well I should get going, till we meet again Randy Cunningham!" he says as he disappears into smoke once again leaving a sparrow's feather, randy walks towards the feather picks it up and lets it fly out through he window "Till we meet Shinobi" he says as the feather flows through the night sky.

_To be continued_…

**There's still more to come my ninja friends, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

2 Days have passed since the incident with the Robot Cryptid, Randy has regained his spirit in becoming the ninja and protecting everyone innocent in Norrisville, Even Morgan as the Shinja is making a great name for herself, they already fought two more robots, one that was part cheetah and part leopard and the other robot being part shark and part crocodile, It appears Hannibal McFist and Viceroy are going non-stop in making massive robots of destruction just to destroy the two ninja defenders of Norrisville.

It's also been two days since they got any word from the Shinobi, but even without his guidance they were learning new skills and moves, mostly just combing they're dance skills with their ninja moves, and they are becoming very effective, as for Heidi and Howard, well things are sort of going well for them.

Howard has decided to become his sister's camera man, as long as he's getting paid in either food or cash, Heidi is still somewhat being hated by the students, same with Howard, though Howard always ahs this weird feeling that something's missing, but it only happens when he passes by one of the members of the dancing fish.

And now on with what's happening.

_(Norrisville Cunningham house, Friday)_

Randy looks at himself in the mirror and finishes combing his hair, he then applies some mouth wash, after tooth brushing, he checks for anything still stuck in his teeth, he uses a magnifying glass for any pimples, zits or blemishes (Dude, you have flawless skin!), he combs his hair again, he applies body spray, deodorant, combs his hair again and finally he washes his face, and comb his hair again.

"Yep! I am so ready for this date!" said Randy, he then exits the bathroom and grabs his jacket, what he's wearing is pretty much what he would always where, they weren't going somewhere fancy, just somewhere cool.

Randy puts on his jacket hoodie and races down the stairs "okay mom and dad, I'm going out now, see you guys later tonight, bye!" said Randy in a rush, his parents who were in the living room only smile as they just love to see they're son finally in a relationship, with a girl, who's practically a sophomore, but it was love.

_(Lancer House)_

Randy just walks there, he sees the door and knocks, suddenly it's opened by none other than his date/Captain/partner, Morgan Lancer "You're on time" said Morgan "Did you expect me to be late?" asked Randy, they both chuckle for a bit "So, you have a place we're going to?" asked Morgan "Sure do, and I know you're gonna love it" replied Randy.

Morgan smiles, then she looks back "Mom, Dad I'm going out now" said Morgan "Stay safe Morgan my child" called out her father "Have fun with your date" said her mom, both of her parents are off screen so none of you can actually see them.

"So, I'm not ready to meet your parents?" asked Randy "They wanna meet you, but right now, they're busy with something important" replies Morgan "Now come on, lead the way to our date".

_(Norrisville Downtown)_

The two teen lovers walk around, Morgan was more curious of to where they are going, while Randy is looking around in excitement for the place he was looking for and finally he sees it, Randy grabs Morgan by her arm (not too hard) and leads her to a large dance club with neon lights that say "The Ninja's Zone".

"So, this is the place?" asked Morgan "Yep, I saw this place two weeks ago, way before we became a thing, I thought nothing of it, but when we started to think we could be in a relationship, well, that's when I remembered this place, and thank goodness I still remember it" said Randy, this was kinda touching for Morgan "Well, let's get going" said Morgan "Yes ma'am" replied Randy as he follows her.

As they both arrive at the entrance of the dance club, they are met by a large bouncer, he's African-American, around six-foot-ten, has shades, now hair of any sorts on his face and muscular, the bouncer sees the two teens "Randy Cunningham and Morgan Lancer?" asked the bouncer.

This was a little confusing for them "Yes" they both replied, the Bouncer smiles and lets them through "Have fun you two" said the bouncer, some of the people who were waiting started complaining, this was even more confusing for them, but they decided to go through anyway "enjoy your date night you two" said the bouncer.

Inside Randy and Morgan could see a lot of people dancing and mingling with each other, and some of them were from different countries, from Asian, European and African-American "Now this is cool" said Morgan, they both see the DJ who was wearing a silver armored suit, and a technological samurai helmet with rainbow glowing eyes "Let's make this beat more appealing to all you dance pros out there!" said the DJ.

The song beat was "on the Floor by Jennifer Lopez and Pit Bull" Immediately Morgan pulls Randy onto the dance floor.

Morgan faces Randy a few steps back and starts performing her own style as the beat goes on, for Randy it was both taunting and very alluring, so s Morgan gets up from doing a split, Randy grabs her arm and they start following each other in great speed while locking their eyes onto each other, Morgan then slides under him, while Randy leaps over her, they both then face each other again and follow their own moves as if they were truly in sync.

When it comes to the Pit Bull singing part strobe lights start to activate, and Randy does his own ninja style dance moves, which was also taunting Morgan and as the strobe lights end Morgan was now in front of him and they were back in sync with each other, unknown to them that the owner of the bar was watching them.

_(1 Hour Later)_

Randy and Morgan are now walking together back to her house, they spent a lot of time just dancing on the dance floor (Get it?), they only stopped once to take a five minute breather with the smoothies they serve there, then they went back to their dance syncing.

"That was awesome" said Morgan who was wearing Randy's jacket "We were like two unstoppable forces" replied Randy "Never knew you could be so taunting" said Randy "Same with you Randy" replied Morgan.

As they walk they are bathed under the moonlight, they both look at each other and smile "So, I guess this means we're a thing" asked Randy.

Morgan stops walking, so does Randy, they both just look at each other.

Morgan slowly wraps her arms around his neck while Randy slowly wraps his arms around her waist, they both close their eyes and they close the gap of air between them, and sealing it with a passionate kiss, but this was no ordinary kiss! Yes they were in fact French kissing each other, they both get raised to their romantic limits, and by instinct they both separate and look at each other lovingly and panting for air.

"That …. Was… Amazing!" said Morgan "You …. Were … Amazing" replied Randy, they stay locked onto each other and then walk back to her home.

_(The Ninja's Zone)_

The Bouncer helps clean up the place with the three bar tenders and the DJ cleans up his station as well, but what was more intriguing about the place was the owner of the club, the owner is a size of six-foot-nine and he was wearing a black suit with a red shirt inside along with black pants and combat boots, he has silver hair, which is now a ponytail while leaving some of it to stick out in front of his left eye.

His office was traditional Japanese style, though the walls were not made of paper but they had images of Cherry Blossom trees on them, there is a large flat screen TV, behind his seat, and desk and in front of the desk are two half circle couches and one long black couch facing the one way window.

The man finishes drinking his wine "You really are annoying when you come and visit me" said the owner, coming out of the shadows was a man in a brown cloak and hood and he's holding a staff with a raven on it "You know I have to keep track of you" said the stranger.

"Yes, I know and it becomes very annoying, I can handle whatever happens here in this world, you made me the guardian of this realm after all" said the club owner, the stranger slams his staff onto the ground making the entire building shake "Do not tempt me! I made you into a guardian and I can take that position away!" yelled the stranger.

The owner of the club then gets up and looks at him "Shouldn't you be with those so called Royal Defenders Gyro?" asked the club owner, the stranger reveals himself as Gyro McKenzie, the Guardian of the Realms "And miss out on all of the things you do, never" replied Gyro.

The club owner decides to pour another glass of wine for Gyro "I heard about the so called battle against E. Lincoln, it must've been one hell of a fight" said the man, Gyro grabs a glass and drinks form it "Damn hell of a fight" replied Gyro

The two of them sit on the couch "So, two ninja's protecting this earth huh? Some day you must've had" said Gyro "There hasn't been partner Ninja's since three hundred years ago" replied the man, the guardian then gets up "Well, it seems you're doing well here, I should take my leave now"

The guardian is about to head to the balcony, until "Wait, when do your heroes meet up with mine?" asked the man, Gyro turns to him and smiles "Only time will tell, till we meet again Shinobi" replied Gyro and he turns into a Raven and flies off

The Shinobi looks out the window and then to the sword on his desk, with the words "To the Bloodline of the family of Bushido". Shinobi then looks to the balcony "I hope Randy and Morgan are prepared for the battles to come"

_To be continued? ….._

**I haven't had much reviews from this story, I just hope none of you guys have fully forgotten the cartoon, I really love it, also this is in sync with my other story "Spells and Louds" I don't know if I should continue or not, please leave a review**


End file.
